Soundless Voice
by Hoshiakari Mitsukai
Summary: One more time... Just one more time... Call out my name...   Based on the song "Soundless Voice" by Kagamine Len :


A/N: After much inner debate, I've finally decided to complete my first Vocaloid oneshot... starring the Kagamine mirror images! :D

This is based on the song, "Soundless Voice", by Kagamine Len. It's a **really** sad and melancholy song, and if you're part of the Kagamine fanbase, I doubt you haven't listened to it yet... ;)

~ Ne, Kaito-kun, would you mind doing the disclaimer for me? *puppy dog eyes*

Kaito: *sweatdrop* Uh, ahaha, sure, Mitsu-chan... *clears throat and faces the audience, a calm and collected aura surrounding him*

**Hoshiakari Mitsukai doesn't own Vocaloid or anything related to it, save for this drabble of hers.**

~ Arigato gozaimasu, Kaito-kun! Ice cream! :D *tosses a popsicle to him, which he devours with gusto XD*

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p><em>This isn't real.<em>

_When I wake up...everything will be okay...!_

_...Right...?_

These were the words that barely managed to hold together the mind of a young boy kneeling on the snow-covered ground... a mind that was threatening to shatter into pieces far too small for anyone to reassemble.

Wide sapphire eyes gazed at the body that lay before them. Eyes that were once vibrant with life weren't visible to him anymore. Now... Now, they were hidden beneath eyelids that would never open to reveal joy and happiness in those pools of sapphire ever again...

His breath hitched in his throat as cold realization finally struck him straight in the chest, and he struggled to regain his breath. If possible, his eyes grew even wider with mounting disbelief. He grabbed his head with clammy hands, his mind struggling to piece together what was in front of him.

Each gasp for breath brought forth unwanted scenes, scents, sounds from only hours ago...

_Her laughter as she trailed through the snow, excitedly twirling around against the fluffy white background, her head craning back every once in a while to check on her other half..._

_The sudden silence as she halted in her tracks... the confusion that dominated his expression as she slowly turned to face him... with tear-filled eyes and a knowing smile..._

_The terror that filled him as she began to fall..._

_The helplessness as he reached her... one second too late..._

All at once, a scream of horror and despair echoed throughout the large clearing... one whose anguish could not be matched.

* * *

><p>The boy's eyes were shadowed by blonde fringes, but no one could miss the tears that ran endlessly down his cheeks as he clung desperately to his other half. In that single moment, everything stopped, as if to sympathize with he who had lost his everything. His mirror image, the other half of his heart...<p>

...his love.

"Just one more time...", he begged her through the sobs that wracked his whole body. He tightened his embrace on her cold figure, one shaky hand running through her hair's limp golden strands.

"Just once more...", he whispered to her, his other hand grasping hers, as if he could still hold on to the life that had left the girl's body.

"Call out my name..."

The boy didn't know how long he sat in the snow, cradling a cold body against his chest, his tears mixing with the snowflakes falling down from the sky... and he didn't care... for he had made his final decision.

_Falling snow that is ever so gentle, I beg for you to never stop falling..._

He moved so he was kneeling right beside her, still grasping her hand.

_...I want you to take me with that person whom I hold dear._

He stared at her with glistening blue eyes for one last time, his mouth forming a bittersweet smile.

_Please allow everything to wither away by my voice, deepened by sadness._

He lay down beside her, letting the snowflakes cover both of them, and closed his eyes for what he knew would be the last time.

_I hope to make it all..._

A single tear slid down his cheek... before he could no longer hear himself breathing, no longer feel the snow beneath him.

_...turn to white._

* * *

><p>"Ne... Rin...?"<p>

A blonde girl of about 14 turned her head to the side, her eyes questioning as she stared at her companion. The orange sun that was about to set, outlined in a glowing yellow light, seemed to observe them both.

"What is it, Len?"

She smiled quite unexpectedly... the smile that the boy had missed so much...

Kagamine Len smiled softly in response... before leaning toward her and gently pressing his lips to Kagamine Rin's own, intertwining his hand with hers... as his destiny had done with hers so many years ago.

Finally... they were together once again.

_**"Aishiteru."**_

* * *

><p>AN: I would greatly appreciate your reviews, as will Len and Rin! :D

For the readers of "The Sky's Tears", I _may_ be posting a double chapter update before school starts. If not... well, come what may, I guess... Blame my updating skills, not me... XDDDD I hope that, despite this, my readers will still stay true to Nami's story... :)

Stay tuned! :D


End file.
